shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Honeygogo
Honeygogo is the femslash ship between Go Go Tomago and Honey Lemon from the Big Hero 6 fandom. Canon Film Both Honey Lemon and Go Go are students that attend SFIT, where they are classmates and friends. They are friends with Wasabi, Fred, Tadashi Hamada and their newest friend Hiro Hamada. When Tadashi died in a fire, they and the boys try to help Hiro through his grief, but ended up being pushed away by him until they followed Hiro to the docks and encountered Yokai. To bring Tadashi's killer to justice, they agree to become a superhero team. When it was time to find Yokai Go Go charges in, seeing as a distraction on Honey Lemon's end of the battle she waits for the opportune moment where she can lend Go Go her assistance, but either of their attacks go as planned after one of Go Go's discs hits Honey Lemon and causes her to drop the ice chem-ball, with the ground being too slippery for her Go Go slides into Honey Lemon. TV series In the Big Hero 6: The Series episode, "Big Roommates 2", Honey Lemon moves in with Go Go after she accidentally freezing both her apartment and roommate. Because the two are polar poisets they had trouble adjusting to living with each other and had began to fight. Sometime after Krei was kidnapped by Globby, Go Go helped Honey Lemon gain some of her confidence back, as it was Honey Lemon's chem-pure that turned Dib into Globby and blames herself for it, so Honey Lemon can use her kind nature to clam Globby. Even though Globby choice to become a Supervillain, Go Go and Honey Lemon's talk had helped to two mend their friendship and continued to live together. As Honey Lemon Go Go worked are caterers at Fred's Bro-Tillion, Honey Lemon tells Go Go the names that she gave the animal shaped orderbs. While Go Go thought that it was silly to name something that is to be eaten, their friendship being more importuned to Go Go had gotten her to stop herself forming eating one of Honey Lemon's named orderbs, when she noticed her friend's reaction to the piece of food that she was about to eat. When it was time for Honey Lemon to move back into her old apparent, Go Go realizes that she doesn't want her to leave. Despite the nights where Honey Lemon's snoring keeps her up, the crazy sticker parties that Go Go can't after going through the first one, and the other non-easy to live with each other moments. With some help from Fred and when Honey Lemon was getting ready to leave, Go Go confesses that she likes having her around before asking Honey Lemon if she would be willing to stay. Overjoyed, she agrees to stay and as they take an emotional selfie, Go Go smiles for it. Fanon Honeygogo is the most popular femslash ship in the Big Hero 6 fandom. From both Go Go and Honey Lemon being two of the 2014 film's main female characters, who are classmates before both of them becoming superheroin teammates. The popularity of the ship continues to grow throughout Big Hero 6: The Series, whenever it airs an episode that has Honeygogo-like moments through their friendship. On AO3, the ship has over 183 pieces of written work. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Go Go/Honey Lemon on FanFiction.Net DEVIANTART : TUMBLR : : : : Trivia *Like the characters and Marvel comic that Go Go, Honey Lemon and the Disney Big Hero 6 film is based on, the girls are friends who go the codes names that are the same as their nicknames. That were both given to them by Fred. Gallery Gloomy Honey.png Go_Go_cheers_Honey.png Honey_Go_Go_cater.png Go_Go_Honey_chemistry.png Honey_and_Go_Go_read_journal.png Honeygog_-_Journal_read.png Honeygogo_photo_in_The_Fate_of_the_Roommates.png Navigation